


Sunshine's Savior

by Readeity



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeity/pseuds/Readeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex rescues Alicia Clark from walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Why are people so damn stupid? It’s not like everything had changed  _that_ day. It had already been three weeks, you think people would’ve gotten the fucking gist of what you should and should not do. Though, maybe she was being too harsh. She had practically been raised for this and she wasn’t exactly clinging onto how things had been. If anything, she had set fire to that ship, not caring much about whether it reached the next shore.

She sighed, knowing that, no matter how hard she tried, her bloody conscience wouldn’t allow her to walk away from this idiotic brunette. As far as she could tell, the brunette was alone, or as good as, because no one was coming for her. Maybe the brunette didn’t realize but the girl was going to be surrounded in half a minute.

She dropped her head, letting it rest on her assault rifle, mentally preparing herself for the rescue mission she was about to undertake. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail before slinging her assault rifle over her shoulder and securing her various knives, ensuring they didn’t slip from their holsters.

Calculating whether or not she could safely jump from the department store roof, she decided not to risk it, instead dropping ten feet onto a fire escape. She climbed down the ladder and dropped onto the worn asphalt of the parking lot. The brunette wasn’t moving very quickly, bobbing and weaving between the undead, trying her best to avoid being eaten. She ran through the mobs, stabbing any who came close to her, as she silently made her way towards the brunette who had just realized her predicament from the looks of it. The girl turned, hitting the one nearest her in the head with her baseball bat, its jaw tearing off and spinning through the air. The blonde ducked under it, groaning in irritation as the other girl fell, the undead surrounding her taking the opportunity to pounce on top of her. The dead, jawless corpse the only thing preventing her from being devoured.

The blonde grabbed her shotgun from her shoulder as she ran toward the helpless brunette. She shot a few of the fuckers near the girl, her shotgun blasting through their heads with little resistance. Not wanting to shoot the brunette accidentally, she swiftly stabbed the ones trying to get at the brunette. She grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt, yanking her upright as she yelled, “Follow me!”

She turned on her heel and raised her shotgun, shooting twice to clear the immediate area, then whipped back around and ran from the parking lot. Glancing behind her she saw the brunette standing still, looking at her dumbly.

“You coming or not?” she called, sprinting down the street.

She turned into a small alley, halting in front of the chain link fence blocking the way. The brunette ran in after her, panting heavily, obviously not as used to the cardio as she was. She knelt, lacing her hands together on top of her knee. The brunette glanced at her uncertainly, her brows knitting together.

“Up ya get.”

The other girl hesitated, asking, “How will you get up?”

She didn’t bother to answer, instead nodding to her hands as she exclaimed, “I’d rather not get eaten today, so if you could kindly move, sweetheart?”

  
The brunette threw her a glare before clambering on top of her hands, using her shoulders for balance. The blonde grunted as she lifted her higher up so that she could grab on to the top of the fence and clamber over the top.

“Check behind that dumpster, would ya, lovely? I'd rather not get eaten.”

  
She knew her comments were borderline rude, but she couldn’t help it. She had had to leave a good haul to save this girl and wouldn't be able to go back to finish up at the grocery store for a couple of days; it would take a while to get everything set up to lure the mob outside away. The brunette, who, she noted, was startlingly beautiful, grunted as she landed. She meandered over to the large dumpster, baseball bat raised and muttering quietly to herself. The blonde climbed the fence  easily, landing on the other side in a graceful crouch.

She raised her head, looking at the gorgeous girl as she took a mental stock of herself and her supplies, hearing a _'S_ _howoff'_  being grumbled in her direction.

“Come on, that fence isn’t enough to keep them out. Little ways to go before we can stop.”

  
She rounded the corner and stopped in front of a large ice cream parlor, a length of chain link looped ‘round the door handles. Grabbing the key labeled _IC_ off the ring attached to her bag, she pulled out one of her knives before unlocking the padlock and holding the door open. She let the other girl into the parlor before rearranging the chain so that it could be locked from the inside. Brushing her hands on her black jeans, she did her best not to notice the streaks of dark brown left behind from the coating of rust and dried blood that was cemented on to the padlock. Turning, she took stock of the brunette.

The girl was tall, 5”9’ or so in her converse, with long, light brown hair, and bluey-green eyes. She stared into the girl’s eyes, for a moment too long before sweeping over the rest of the girl’s body. She seemed to be 17, maybe 18 years old, so a few years younger than she was.

“Were you bit? Scratched? Blood get in your eyes or mouth?”

The girl was quiet for a moment.

“No.”

The blonde ran a hand through her hair as she tried to come up with a plan, some kind of strategy for what her next move will be.

“When we get back I’ll have to check you out.”

  
“Excuse me?” She spluttered indignantly.

“For bites, babe. Though I can always just check out your body for other reasons, if that's what you’d like.”

She shot the girl a smirk, hoping for a blush. She wanted to know how the girl looked when she blushed, if she would be even more stunning. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Noting that the girl actually was blushing and did, in fact, look lovely while doing so. 

“Sorry," The girl mumbled lowly. 

She led the girl out the back of the ice cream shop and into the fenced courtyard in the back.

  
“Up for more climbing?”

“You betcha, blondie.”

Amused by her response, she knelt again. This time the brunette didn’t hesitate before climbing on to them, letting herself be lifted up so that she could grab hold of the cement awning that sheltered the door. The other girl wasted no time in climbing from there onto the roof. She, on the other hand, got on top of a table, using the extra height to jump up and grab the edge of the cement platform with her fingers. She pulled herself on to the awning before climbing on to the roof. She glanced at the brunette, trying to gauge her reaction and was pleased when she saw that the girl’s mouth was hanging slightly ajar. Crossing the roof, she stood at the edge for a moment before leaping off. She heard the brunette’s sharp exclamation as she fell, followed by heavy footsteps as the teen made her way to the edge of the building to see what had become of the blonde. She simply turned and looked smugly up at her, strangely pleased with how worried the girl looked, though that soon turned into irritation when she spotted the blonde standing on the roof of the next building.

“Come on, sunshine, I’ll catch you,” she joked, opening her arms.

Shockingly enough, the girl actually did jump down, landing in her arms. Having not thought the girl would follow through, the blonde wasn't bracing herself for the impact, causing her to fall back onto the roof, the brunette in her arms on top of her. She remained still for a moment, taking in the brunette’s strong vanilla scent.

Grinning, she said, “Sorry, sunshine, I didn’t expect your beauty to hit me that hard.”

The teen groaned and buried her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. The blonde didn't move, content to hold the girl for as long as possible, but the girl soon stood, turning away. Getting up, the blonde walked to the other edge of the building and leapt across the another alley. She didn't stop moving, not waiting for the brunette.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, they climbed into a window set into the roof of a small, two-story house. Immediately taking out her knife, the blonde held it aloft as she cleared the house, make sure none of undead had made it inside. Having cleared the entirety of the house, she made her way back to the kitchen, dropping several of her various weapons onto the table before moving to the bathroom and grabbing her well-stocked first aid kit.

“Sit,” She grunted at the brunette.

The girl sat quietly at the table, glancing at the blonde as she did so. She took the girl’s arm in her hands, choosing to ignore how soft the brunette’s skin felt under her calloused fingers and the way the other girl inhaled sharply when touched.

After checking the girl's arms for injuries, she looked up and asked, “Are you lying to me about being bitten, scratched, getting blood in your eyes/mouth, anything? Because if I find out you are, you won’t have to worry about being infected, you’ll have to worry about what I'll do to you.”

The girl inhaled sharply, again, and looked up at her with hard eyes.

  
“I am not lying.”

  
She hummed before slapping her hands on her thighs and standing.

"So, what’s your name, gorgeous?”

She knew taking the girl at her word was dangerous but she trusted her instincts and they said that the girl wouldn't lie to her.

“Alicia. Alicia Clark. You?”

“Well, sunshine, m’name is Elyza Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I used the word she too much, sorry, but I can't be bothered to fix it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> -R


End file.
